nightlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Chinawhite
Chinawhite is the name of a London nightclub located in the Soho area just north of Piccadilly Circus. Known as a gathering place for celebrities, especially in the 1990s, the club is now thought to be less exclusive, if no less popular. Despite the advent of many newer London nightspots, Chinawhite still retains a patina of glamour and long queues at the door, fueled by a 'members only' policy on several nights and a £500 minimum for table service. History When Chinawhite first opened its doors, it distributed 100 free memberships to celebrities and socialites. At that point, membership cost a mere £150 per year, although members still had to pass an approval process. Within the first year of operation, membership fees rose to £650 per year, and they remain at that level today. From 1999 onwards, membership has been mostly closed. It is estimated that the club has roughly 1400 members, of which half are complimentary memberships extended to celebrities. The Venue Sporting fantastically opulent decor with Chinese day beds, deep red tapestries and Sumatran carvings lining the walls, this VIP members club has a history of being at the forefront of London’s most innovative club scene allowing it to build up more mystique than any other of its kind, it would seem Chinawhite has become an urban legend (as well as a London institution) in it’s own right as only a select few may walk the hallowed halls of this favourite haunt of the rich and famous with members and regulars including Pierce Brosnan, Mel B, Ja Rule, P Diddy, Jordan & Charlotte Church. Found on a small side street near Piccadilly Circus, Chinawhite is the place to see and be seen. An oasis for the city’s socialites and fashionists, this is an institution which maintains its status and differentiates itself from other clubs and bars, which seem to be victims of a temporary fame syndrome. Celebrity credits & press Lee gets snappy! - Mar 05 Lee Ryan has lost his rag with the pap again. The Blue singer and lover of the laydeez hit out a photographer outside London's Chinawhite nightclub. The police questioned Lee but he got around any charges by explaining that his friends were just defending him from an invasion of his privacy. Fiddy gent - Mar 05 50 Cent ingratiated himself with Londoners at hot celeb hangout Chinawhite by giving out champagne. The rapper was inundated with women after a date when he stepped out, but rather than giving them the brush off he bought each and every one a bottle of champagne. The side was let down by Blue's Simon Webbe who drunkenly picked out girls for his pal, MTV's Tim Kash on the very same evening. Spotted! - Feb 05 Patrick Kielty slinking off after being turned away by bouncers at celebrity meat market Chinawhite. Spitting striker Bolton footballer El-Hadji Diouf got himself in to trouble outside Chinawhite after letting his hair down following a three match ban gained during an FA cup clash with Arsenal. The Senegal international was accused of spitting on a Big Issue seller and shouting obscenities at paparazzi photographers before getting in a cab - because his car had been towed away! Snookered! - Dec 04 'Bad Boy of Snooker' is charged with sexual assault at Chinawhite. The Australian snooker champ Quinten Hann has been charged by police after he assaulted two women he met at the well known celeb hangout. According to reports the women accepted an invitation to Hann's flat but were later seen leaving in an ambulance, having sustained minor facial injuries. The sportsman is to appear at Isleworth Crown Court nin January '05 to enter a plea. Lenny and Lionel's brawl - Oct 04 Lenny Kravitz and Lionel Ritchie were seen getting involved in a nasty bar brawl at Chinawhites this month, but neither were after a fight. The superstars were enjoying a drink when a fight broke out between a jealous record exec and a man who had allegedly been chatting up his girlfriend and it wasn't long before the peace loving musicians waded in to break the fight up. Lenny and Lionel - the new Max and Paddy? Spotted - Calum Best - Oct 04 Calum Best getting up close and personal with Alexandra Aitken before giving her backside a gentle slap. Heather lets hair down - Sept 04 Heather Mills McCartney was spotted this month in Chinawhite where she was getting more than her fair share of drinks in and telling staff that it was the first time she had been on a night out since the birth of baby Bea. She also seemed to take a shine to footballer Frank Lampard - look out Macca! 007 thief? - July 04 Pierce Brosnan's son has been arrested after allegedly stealing mobile phones in celeb hangout Chinawhite. According to onlookers, there were a number of complaints about missing mobile phones throughout the night and eventually the police were called to arrest 32 year old Christopher Brosnan. What would James Bond say?? Caroline Feraday - May 04 Spotted! Caroline Feraday being a bit tipsy with her friends at Chinawhite recently. Jezza gets over Rachel - May 04 For Jeremy Edwards the perfect solution to his woman troubles is a night out with the lads at Chinawhite. Since being dumped by Rachel Stevens Jez has been spotted out and about looking bedraggled but this week has pulled himself out of his depression and gone on the pull. However, not only was the Holby City star overheard complaining about the lack of 'talent' but he was also turned away from the VIP area. Pink's special treat - May 04 Pink took female friends to Chinawhite to celebrate the end of her UK tour. But, instead of treating her mates to a pricey bottle of bubbly she instead indulged in tonsil tennis with each of them. An onlooker told The Mirror that she was in the VIP area "practically snogging their faces off." Celebrity Regulars Anyone that is anyone has been to this members club, Kate Moss, Jemma Kidd, Leonardo DiCaprio, Mick Hucknall, Jude Law, Tim Jeffries, a bevy of page 3 ladies as well as buxom model Jordan who seems to go on a weekly basis. Liberty X also seem to have set up camp here. Wednesday night is the best night for star spotting - that is of course if you can get in. The Downside The venue operates one of the strictest door policies in the UK with guests being judged on appearance as well as social power. Door staff will not admit any persons who are not members or on the guestlist. Even so the guestlist becomes unpredictable as poorly dressed or unattractive guests will be turned away. Through operating legal loophole the venue manages to remain severly discriminate. Chinawhite is also a small road side pub in Bangalore, India Category:Nightclubs in London Category:Westminster